la decision de honoka
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: honoka debe elijir sobre con quien se iba a quedar el pan o tsubasa , umi y kotori deciden ayudarle.
**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola! , espero que les guste….**

En el salón de club se encontraban umi, honoka, nico, nozomi y kotori. Del lado izquierdo estaban sentadas kotori, umi y honoka, del lado derecho nozomi y nico.

-estoy aburrida… -dijo honoka.

-por qué no vas y le cuentas a kira –san lo del pan- dijo umi

-umi-chan por que no vas y le dices a tu padre que fuiste tú la que tiro eso en la casa de tu vecina- dijo honoka.

-honoka!- dijo umi toda roja.

-honoka eres idiota? todavía no publico ese one-shot la que se hace llamar sra. arcoíris -dijo nico- lo peor es que yo ni siquiera aparezco-

-umi-chan dijiste que no fuiste tú- dijo kotori a punto de llorar.

-kotori te dije que yo no fui y solo te amo a ti- dijo umi abrazando a kotori.

-umi le es infiel a kotori?... no me lo esperaba- dijo nozomi.

-no le soy infiel a kotori! -dijo umi abranzado mas a kotori

-u-umi-chan n-no p-p-puedo r-respirar!- dijo kotori

-p-perdon!- dijo umi y soltó a kotori.

-honoka-chan es mejor que le cuentes a kira-san lo del pan… aunque sea algo estúpido- dijo kotori

-honoka en serio un pan? no podias andar con toudou o yuuki?- dijo nozomi.

-el pan es y será mi primer amor!- dijo honoka.

-y kira-san?- pregunto nico.

-dudo que se moleste por estar en segundo lugar, no se molestó cuando le ganamos y ella quedo en segundo lugar- dijo honoka

-honoka… me impresiona tu idiotez, espero que no sea contagiosa- dijo umi.

-hola nya!- dijo rin entrando de golpe al salón.

-hola rin-chan- dijo kotori.

-qué raro que estés sin hanayo- dijo nico.

-la mascota aprendió a hablar nya? -dijo rin sentándose al lado de nozomi.

-tu maldi- nico fue interrumpida por nozomi.

-nico mala no se le habla así a rin, si sigues hablando así te castraremos – dijo nozomi

-qué?!- dijo nico.

-honoka habla con kira-san – dijo umi.

-pero tendré que dejar al pan?- pregunto honoka

-honoka-chan el pan es para comer, no para tener como pareja- dijo kotori.

-piensa bien lo que harás honoka, no vayas a dejar todo por un pan- dijo nico.

-honoka es todo o nada– dijo nozomi

-elije lo mejor honoka-chan nya!- dijo rin

-entonces hablare con stubasa!- dijo honoka.

-así se hace honoka-chan! elije lo correcto- dijo kotori.

-quiero que me acompañen!- dijo honoka.

-…-nozomi, nico y rin se fueron, kotori y umi se estaban yendo lentamente sin hacer ruido.

-que malas!- dijo honoka.

-honoka-chan es que es muy vergonzoso, piénsalo vas a contarle a tu pareja que la estas engañando con un pan… no teda vergüenza? – dijo kotori

-no- dijo honoka- pero sean buenas amigas y vengan conmigo por favor-

-no- dijo rápidamente umi.

-umi-chan no seas mala! por favor- dijo honoka.

-está bien…- dijo umi.

Después que las clases terminaran honoka, umi y kotori se dirigieron a la escuela donde asistía tsubasa.

-dónde está?- dijo honoka.

-se habrá ido ya a su casa? -dijo kotori

-si se fue entonces vallamos a su casa, honoka sabes donde ella vive?- pregunto umi.

-no- dijo honoka.

-honoka-chan! sales con ella pero no sabes dónde vive?!- dijo kotori

-kotori no soy como tú, que te sabes hasta que ropa interior lleva umi en este momento- dijo honoka.

-honoka!- dijo umi toda roja.

-honoka-chan eso no se debe decir!- dijo kotori roja-pero debo decir que a umi las pantis azules con estampado de conejo le quedan bien - A kotori le caía unas gotas de sangre de la nariz.

-kotori!- dijo umi a punto de desmayarse.

-que hacen ustedes acá?-

-erena!- dijo honoka.

-hola toudou-san -dijo kotori.

-hola- dijo umi.

-hola minami-san y sonoda-san - dijo erena- por favor llámenme erena como honoka lo hace –

-hola erena- dijo kotori.

-hola erena- dijo umi.

-hola kotori y umi – dijo erena.

-erena sabes donde esta tsubasa?- dijo honoka- tengo que hablar con ella-

-en un rato sale, dijo que tenía que entregar algo – dijo erena

-está bien- dijo honoka.

-yo me tengo que ir, espérenla acá ella muy pronto aparecerá- dijo erena y se fue.

Después de esperar unos cinco minutos tsubasa apareció.

-honoka, sonoda y minami hola!- dijo stubasa acercándose.

-stubasa!- honoka salto a abrazar a su novia.

-hola kira-san – dijeron umi y kotori.

-y que hacen aquí?- pregunto stubasa mientras dejaba de abrazar a honoka.

-quiero hablar contigo- dijo honoka.

-Claro- dijo tsubasa- de que quieres hablar?-

-mejor hablamos en otro lugar, te parece bien la plaza?- dijo honoka.

-está bien- dijo stubasa.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la plaza que había cerca, cuando llegaron honoka y stubasa se sentaron en una banca mientras que kotori y umi se quedaron de pie.

-y bien?-dijo tsubasa.

-stubasa- honoka agarro las manos de tsubasa- veras… estuve saliendo con alguien-

-qué?!- dijo stubasa y después dirigió su vista hacia umi y kotori- sales con ellas dos?-

-no, nunca saldría con alguien tan idiota como honoka- dijo umi.

-yo solo amo a umi-chan! - dijo kotori.

-no!, no es umi ni kotori- dijo honoka.

-entonces?- pregunto stubasa.

-stubasa… entonces te diré toda la verdad – dijo honoka

-bien te escucho- dijo stubasa.

-bien… yo lo amo mucho, tanto que daría todo por el… pero también te amo a ti stubasa- dijo honoka.

-entonces que harás honoka?- le pregunto stubasa

-stubasa… terminamos - dijo honoka.

-qué?! –dijieron tsubasa, umi y kotori.

\- si como escucharon, stubasa se acabó nuestra relación- dijo honoka.

-honoka eres idiota?!- le grito umi.

-honoka-chan dejaras a kira-san por un pan?!- le grito kotori.

-honoka me dejaras… espera un pan?!- dijo stubasa.

-si jejeje- dijo honoka.

-honoka se seria y deja ese maldito pedazo de pan!- dijo umi.

-honoka-chan es por tu bien- dijo kotori.

-y por mi bien honoka- dijo stubasa.

honoka lo pensó unos segundos -está bien… dejare al pan y me quedare con tsubasa – dijo honoka – lo prometo –

-honoka tienes prohibido acercarte a un pan, agarra un pan e ir a una panadería por dos años- dijo umi.

-qué?!... está bien- dijo honoka.

y así fue como honoka dejo al pan y quedo con stubasa.

 **the end**

 **Les gusto?.**

 **AVISO: Este sábado no habrá capítulo de "En busca de la herencia", no tendré tiempo de publicar el capítulo, y se preguntan por qué no lo público otro día, es porque solo los sábados serán de ese fic.**

 **otra cosa más… eh visto que ponen que es eli la "bestia" y les diré que no es ella , pero por lo que pusieron me hicieron dudar sobre si poner o no al personaje que había elegido , así que estoy sobre si poner a eli o tal personaje.**


End file.
